Cupid's Complications Sequel
by lovelytunes
Summary: Continuation of the 19-chapter fanfic...
1. Chapter 1: Lighted Moments

"Oh...can't bear this any longer...gotta take a break!" Gui Gui gave up her quest of scrolling down the endless list displayed on the computer screen. She rested her heavy back against the office chair and stretched her tired arms.

Having relaxed a bit, her lips curved into a contented smile. She sighed somewhat with relief, "At least there's a 60% increase in orders for the upcoming month...We surpassed the previous record of 50% threshold...A cause for celebration!" One minute overwhelmed with a sense of achievement and yet the next, she was let down by the fact that she was alone reveling in this discovery, spending overtime hours working on her own online business transactions. Casting a wistful glance on the half-drawn blinds, it's already pretty dark without the room lights on. She wanted to save electricity costs and it was also summer. At this minute, she didn't feel hungry in the least. Perhaps, all those tasks she was involved in since seven in the morning made her numbed to her appetite. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes, letting the silence and stillness of each second sank peacefully deep into her mindful soul.

Abruptly, the sound of the door from a far side, gradually opening interrupted her senses. Gui Gui thought that she would instantly sat up and grabbed the nearest item on the cluttered desk to defend herself against an unwelcomed intruder. On the contrary, she felt all of a sudden utterly weakened from her whole day's continuous mental and physical exertion.

Footsteps approached even though they are barely audible. Gui Gui began to realised something from that someone.

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you..." the voice sang soft but clear.

Gui Gui could not believe her ears. She opened her eyes and followed the source of melody, emotions uplifted as though she was living in a dream.

He came up from behind her and smiled ever so charmingly, "Happy Birthday to Ying Jie...Happy Birthday to you..." Holding a cake before the surprised Gui Gui, with a couple of candles giving fair amount of brightness to the room, ever-stunning Wang Zi magically freshened up the forgetful birthday girl's mood.

Gui Gui smiled gratefully, "Oh, thank you...Shall I blow the candles?" Looking around, she doubted, "Then it will be terribly dark..."

He laughed, "Perhaps, you should make a wish before deciding ultimately whether to go green for over 12 hours on this certain day..."

She pouted, "Come on...it's been over 12 hours...how can you expect to come up with a wish so quickly?"

Wang Zi then set down the cake on the desk and pulled up a chair next to confused girl, "It's okay...I can wait and the candles too...but don't spend too long..."

Gui Gui was extremely overjoyed to see Wang Zi showing up at such a special moment. Yet, she could keep her cool before his calm demeanor. He was still as collected as before underneath that engaging look of his. "I...I...wish..." she began and was about to close her eyes.

Wang Zi hushed, which caused Gui Gui to immediately pause and uttered the rest of her wishes in silence. After taking a few more seconds, she smiled.

"Why such an exaggerated smile? Simply too happy?" Wang Zi teased her.

Gui Gui's expression changed right away to a frown, "Hey, I should be asking why do you have to scare me in the middle of my work without warning..."

He just loved to hear her refute her own feelings towards himself, "Oh, really in the middle of your work...I thought my own eyes were telling me how weary this girl was when I entered a while ago..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui stammered and tried to avert her glances. "Was I?"

Wang Zi knew that she would deny. He moved closer and his hand slowly reached out to touch her soft, rosy cheek. Gui Gui returned his gaze, albeit with slight uncertainty. He spoke, "Sorry, I had been away for a long overseas field trip...I can see that you're extremely tired..."

Gui Gui was glad for his concern, "Wang Zi, no worries..." Her smile reappeared to assure him. Turning to the cake on the table, she suggested, "Can we leave the candles burning? I just want to cherish this moment of us together for a bit longer..."

He nodded, "You know what? Auntie Susie specially prepared this strawberry cake...Have you eaten at all earlier?"

Upon hearing his question, Gui Gui had on a guilty look, "Oh, Auntie Susie's cakes are the best...She's been my favourite cook for who-knows-when...I got tonnes of her recipes...Like the other day, I..."

Wang Zi quickly turned Gui Gui to face him straight, "Don't stray away from the topic...Did you have at least a decent meal for this whole day while you were working?"

She gathered it was no use lying and shook her head lightly in defeat.

Wang Zi was undeniably disappointed, "Miss Wu Ying Jie...when are you gonna listen to me? How can you exhaust your daily energy this way? Don't you know that work is not the whole essence of life?"

Gui Gui hurriedly cut him back, "Okay, Okay my Prince...I promise that I'm gonna finish everything on this cake right away...Now, don't be so sour-faced...See, here!" She picked up a big strawberry fruit and hushed.

He merely looked at her without help. Seeing him this way, she tried to come up with something, "Hey, do you still remember the night when we first celebrated your birthday by the promenade?"

He thought back and replied, "I remembered...it's unforgettable..."

Gui Gui grinned, "Just considering, how time flies by so fast..." Then, she exclaimed, "Oh, Qiu Sheng Yi...this is absolutely the best, sweetest strawberry I've ever tried!" She quickly got another one and popped it into Wang Zi's mouth even before him realising.

Wang Zi tasted the fruit, although still somewhat startled by her impulse, "Hmmm...ya, not bad..." What followed as a result of his compliment was Gui Gui kept picking more of the rest of the strawberries on the cake, that Wang Zi had to reach up and grabbed hold of her fast hands to stop her, "Gui Gui...I got more than enough already..."

"Huh?" she turned about and realised that Wang Zi had held her quite close that for a split second their cheeks brushed past. Then, probably one or two of the strawberries in their hands fell. Next second, Gui Gui was aware that Wang Zi was not concerned about them. She looked up at him and he carefully lessen the little gap of space between them both. She saw his pair of mesmerising eyes closing as he got nearer and instinctively, she did the same as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Share of Bliss

"Wang Zi, where are you taking me to?" Gui Gui queried another time as he pulled her along down the sidewalk lined with street stalls trying to grab the attention of passers-by heading in various directions.

He heard her but only faced her with an all-knowing smile to yet trigger more curiosity in the confused girl. She tried her best to make out any sign of clue hinting their purpose to coming to this part of the town. In spite of his secretive attitude and quizzical expression, they still succeeded in putting Gui Gui at ease as though she could naturally forget all worries and placed her full trust in allowing him to lead her all the way. She knew that she could depend in him, because Wang Zi, like her destined Prince hardly ever disappointed her. Revelling in his eagerness to show her perhaps, a certain anticipated surprise, which he somehow managed to keep her from knowing at all, Gui Gui's heart just filled with ever much excitement.

Holding her hand firmly in his, Wang Zi turned to Gui Gui again with that tender look on his captivating face, "It's just around this corner..."

She beamed, "We're almost there?"

He nodded and they crossed the street. At a fleeting glance, she thought that there was a certain spot which caught her sharp attention. Then, from the side, she was also half-aware that Wang Zi's gaze was on her. Gui Gui scanned around where they had reached another stretch of a sidewalk. She could see families, big and small, walking along together for presumably the weekend's window shopping. Parents holding tightly onto their little girls and boys. They all make up a heart-warming scene, which added much ideas to Gui Gui's world of imaginations.

Not long, Wang Zi slowed his steps before he stopping after some while. Gui Gui looked up at him, "Wang Zi, I was eyeing this corner since moments ago..."

He turned her around, "Do you like it?"

She was a little startled upon hearing his question, "But, what do you mean? You worked on all those order transactions in my place the whole night just to let me get enough of sleep...And now, coming here when it's barely eight in the morning...Wang Zi..."

He only dismissed her concerns and grabbed her hand again guiding Gui Gui closer towards the inner sheltered area of the sidewalk, "I know, we've always had a dream held deep in our hearts...So, Ying Jie...here's my belated 21st birthday present for you..." He took out a little case before her.

Gui Gui gasped, "I never thought you'd still have something for me, Wang Zi...Thank you..."

He was glad to see her so delighted, "I guess now is a perfect time to open it..."

She was extremely elated, "Really, then I'll do as you've said..."

Removing the glossy wrapping paper, Gui Gui was even more surprised to see a shimmering golden heart-shaped key, "Wang Zi, it's beautiful, but..."

He smiled and took her hand, "I'd spent a considerable amount of time before encountering this location...Did you see how it's suitable?"

Gui Gui now understood and together with Wang Zi, beheld the welcoming store front by the sidewalk. Approaching further inside, she got a better view of the display windows, "Nice..."

He added, "This store's renovation work was just completed 3 days ago...But what's more important, is whether our lovely new owner-to-be would like to accept it...Gui Gui, what do you think? It really matters to me..."

Gui Gui saw the earnest regard so evidently displayed in his deep brown eyes. She held up the key in her hands and his, "Wang Zi, I know that I have been really busy with my online store...Oh, I shouldn't have told you that I needed a physical store location in the first place..."

Seeing Gui Gui contemplating seriously over with what he had given her, Wang Zi knew she did not expect this in the least. There was a moment of hefty silence before he gradually pulled her towards himself into a hug, "Gui Gui, let's do this together...I won't allow you to handle it all alone anymore...I'll help you...This plush-toy store will belong to the both of us...We'll be by each other's side and build a future of our own...Trust me..."

Gui Gui was immensely touched. She even felt her eyes slowly turning a little wet with gratitude, "Wang Zi, help me unlock the door...I don't think that I can do it by myself..."

Smiles of blissfulness spread across their faces. When they finally did insert the key to open the door, Gui Gui was momentarily overwhelmed by the charming store interior. Wang Zi uttered, "Congratulations, Miss Wu Ying Jie...We did it!"

She never believed such a day as this would come so soon. Now finally having the opportunity to deliver more joy and happiness to many other children, Gui Gui cherished the opportunity to realise this dream. She got closer and kissed Wang Zi, "Thank you for giving this to me..."

He smiled, "I'm happy that you let me do this for us..."


End file.
